Behind these red lights
by catrod1992
Summary: Yugi works in the red lights district, he has been working there for the past ten year. Atemu thinks that Yugi deserves better and he wants to free him but, does Yugi want to be free. RATED M
1. Chapter 1

===Yugi pov===

Prostitutes, whores, sluts, hookers, daddy's girls, whatever else people call us but it's all the same thing in the end. We are the people in the red light distinct, the ones who wear the masks every day. Only showing the pleasure they want us to see. I have come to understand that people only want to see us like that and nothing else. They come to us when they fell lonely, they don't love their wife or husband, or are just plain lustful. They want us to reveal our flesh and pleasure them in their sick or twisted fantasies until the sun rises. All they have to do is pay us for the time and we do our jobs. In the end there is no love, no feelings of want…only lust. I have learned and understand this for the past ten years.

We work in a building called "The Leviathan", it's a home to me and my "family". The only thing we have to do is keep our rooms clean, help out around the building and pleasure the customers. We are a family of eight. Pretty small for a business but, we are high class just one night alone with one of us is five hundred thousand dollars. So we only have to please someone maybe once or twice a day. Each one of us has a specialized in a different type of fantasy or fetish.

Joey or the golden retriever is specialized at being a dog. He puts on a pair of golden dog ears and a furry gold tail. Sometimes people will sometimes ask for Joey to wear a collar and a leash. He will act like a dog to the costumers, obeying every command they give him. He is my best friend, he doesn't like it when they call him a dog outside of work. Sometimes I will mess with him a little, like one time I had asked him to get the newspaper and he actually barked at me. But, it was all good.

Then there is Mai aka Ms. Bitch, she is our only girl that works here and our only dominatrix. She has made men cried louder than any of us could put together. I had walked into her room a couple times and it is not the place I would like to go again. Mai has more hand cuffs and chains than any regular dominatrix would have. She always wears the tightest leather corsets and latex miniskirts, which would show off her impressive curves. She also carries a riding crop with her all the time, so the rest of us do have to be careful when we have our back turned or else we would get a hard smack to the ass. But, Mai is a good friend and she is pretty nice once you get to know her.

Then there are the twin fantasies Ryou and Bakura, Sugar and Spice. They are lookalike twin brothers yet complete opposites, Ryou is the sweet little angel any one would love and Bakura is the evil devil people would fear. They work together to bring the customer great and unimaginable pleasure, they don't like to work apart from each other or even being away from each other for more than five minutes. It's kind of cute sometime, but they are a pain in the butt when they want to play joke on some on us especially me but, they never do any really harm.

Then there is the other twin brothers Marik and Malik, they are also lookalike twins. They are not the same like Ryou or Bakura. Marik and Malik prefer it better to work in different areas. Malik is Slave, he is always chained with shackles and he will always call the customers king or queen. He severs to the customers every lustful need. Occasionally letting them whip or spank him.

Marik is our bad boy cop, Officer Badass. Marik will handcuff people and accuse them of a certain crime. Then he will tease them until they can't take it anymore, he will wait until they are begging for release. He enjoys it when people are whimpering with need.

And we have Amelda our French maid, he is our newest member of the family. Well kind of new he has been here for six months. But, we still consider him new to the family we still haven't come up with a name for him. Amelda has been working on it but, so far he hasn't come up with anything could. Back to what I was talking about, Amelda is a French maid he wears the cutest French maid uniform there is. He lets the customers dirty up his room then he cleans it in a lustful manner.

The other two people who work here are Duke and Rafael. Duke is the bar tender in the club. You have to be careful around him, when you ask him to get drunk he is going do it and not kindly either. I remember my first drink with Duke, the next morning I woke up in Mai's room chained upside down and with several whip lashes on my back. He means well through, he just thinks it's funny when people are drunk and they do crazy stuff. Rafael is the bouncer, and good thing too. Rafael is really strong he had managed to kick out several men all at once. He is quite but, you can get him to talk…when he is in a good mood, which is hardly never.

Then there is our "Father" Dartz, Dartz takes care of us really well. He is a good guy, he took us when we had no home and nobody wanted us. He taught us that we only need to stay in our home and no one will ever hurt us again. He gives us what we need and in return we keep his business going. Dartz is the only one who truly loves us, and I know that. He took me in when I was only thirteen when I had ran away from my home after my mother betrayed me….

As for me, my name is Yugi or Kyohaku meaning star because of my hair. My hair is the strangest thing people have seen, its three colors my bangs are a beautiful blond color that frame my face, the base color of my hair is jet black which stick out like a star and the tips are a light shade of violet. My specialty is pole dancing and stripping. I can make anyone hard with just a simple twirl around the pole and a simple removal of clothing. I have become a master of teasing men and women, I will do peep shows and strips but, sleeping with people is another story. Since I am the smallest of the family Dartz is worried that someone might break me, so he saves me for the very high class clients. My cost is one million dollar in advanced and seven hundred thousand dollars after. So I do not pleasure that many people like my brothers and sister do, there is only one guy that is able to afford me.

His name is Zorc, he is a creeping man but I have seen more creeping men then him. He has long black hair, I mean black black unimaginable jet black. His eye color is an amazing red color, I turned off the light once and his eyes glowed in the darkness it was strange and creeping. He is ok, he doesn't ask for anything odd or unusual just for the simple night in bed and maybe a show that's about it.

"Hey Yugi, you there" someone called

I blinked a couple times and looked at who called my name, it was a man of twenty fours year. He had soft golden hair and warm honey colored eyes. It was my good friend Joey, I smiled at him and closed my book.

"Reading again" he said

"Yeah, the book I am reading right now is pretty interesting" I said

"What ya reading now" he asked

"Hunger games, it's about this gladiator type battle for these twelve cities and-

"Alright I get it, it's a good book. You spend too much time reading Yug" he said

"I know I can't help it sometimes. I really like reading" I said

"I still don't get what's so great about it, it's just a bunch of words and junk" he said

"It's more than words Joey, it's all about putting them together and making a art work of life and adventure" I said

"Whatever you say Yug, anyway I came to here to tell you Zorc is back" he said

"Really" I said

"Yeah, Father says to give him a show before you bring him to your room" he said

"Ok" I said

I jumped off my bed and quickly got dressed into something sexy, I wore red short latex shorts, with fingerless red latex glove, knee high leather black leather boots and a black leather chocker. I quickly went down stairs and back stage where I saw a woman with beautiful long golden hair and wonderful violet eyes, she wore dark violet tight leather corset and a shiny black mini skirt. She putting on some make up, she looked at me and smiled.

"Hi Yugi" she said

"Hey Mai, are you going on stage right now" I asked

"Yup, Father has asked for me to do a small show with you" she said

"Great" I sighed

"Oh come on, the last time wasn't that bad" she said

"Wasn't that bad, I still have paddle marks on my butt" I pouted

"Ok ok, I will just use my riding crop" she said

"Can you try not to hit me too hard this time" I said

"Aww but that's the fun of it" she said

I sighed heavily as Mai started to put some make up on me, she put on fire red eye shadow on my eyes lids then underline my eyes with some black eye liner. She attacked a red leash to my collar and placed a red gag over my mouth. She smiled at her work and placed at a small kiss on my forehead.

"Let's go give them a good show" she said

I nodded my head, Mai yanked on the leash and I began to follow her. We came out from behind the red carpet, the lights were dimmed around the stage. Spot light were focused on me and Mai, Mai give a swift slap to my ass and I got on my hands and knees. She walked ahead of me and I followed her, I can feel those glowing red eyes of his staring at me with growing lust. Mai walked over to the pole, she give me a couple spanks on my butt then I got off of my hands and knees. Mai removed the gag and let go of the leash as I started to work my way against the pole. I placed my hands above my hands and slowly went down, I looked at him with a begging look. He smirked, then I grabbed the pole and lifted myself up and slid down. I felt a customer slid a couple bills into my shorts, I looked at the customer and blew a small kiss at him.

Mai give me another smack on my butt and I slowly removed my glove, his eyes begin to glow more. I let out a soft moan when the gloves came off. Mai give me another spank and I let out a small yelp.

"You have been very naughty boy Kyohaku" he said

A few men let out a couple cheers, I got on my knees and looked at her with a pleading look.

"Ms. Bitch, I have been very naughty" I said

"You have been, I think you need to be punished" she said

"Please punish me" I said

"Behind over" she said

I turned around and stuck out my ass, I let out a cry when Mai hit me pretty hard. I looked at the customers, every single one of them showed lust in their eyes. I let out another cry when she had spanked me again. Then something caught my eye, it was a man. I couldn't see him completely, it was too dark where he was sitting in the far back. The only thing I could see of him was his eyes, they were red but not bright red. More like a calming soft red, and what was so strange about them was they held no lust or affections. They held…disgust….such an odd person.

===end of part 1===

Cat: so this story is rate M, so please don't complain about bondage, language and ect

Dark: wow Yugi is a stripper

Cat: X3

Yugi: hey!

Joey: god damn it why am I the dog

Cat: it was all I could think for you

Joey: *growls*

Hikira: *chuckles*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	2. Chapter 2 my brother Amelda

===Yugi pov===

I let out a happy sigh as I felt the warm liquid filled my entrance, Zorc moaned from my tightness then collapsed right next to me. I moved over and placed my head on Zorc's chest and let out a purr. Zorc chuckled and brushed his hand through my hair. I sighed once more and nuzzled his chest.

"That was really good Kyohaku" he said

"Mmm I am glad you enjoyed it Zorc" I purred

"You learned a few more tricks haven't you" he asked

"Just a couple, by your cries I can tell you enjoyed them" I said

"Very much little Kyohaku, now can you please tell me" he asked

"Zorc, I told you before I can't tell you my real name" I said

"I know, I know, I just want to know what your beautiful name is my little star" he said

"You know that is a secret" I giggled

I slowly pressed my lips against Zorc's pale ones, he smiled and began to kiss me passionately. Our tongues battle each other, trying to taste each other mouth but, neither of us wanted to give in. Zorc smirked then pinched my nipple, I gasped softly this gave Zorc the chance to thrust his tongue in my mouth. I groaned softly and let him explore my mouth, Zorc broke away from the kiss when his phone began to rang. I whimpered softly, Zorc kissed my forehead and picked up his cell phone from the night stand.

"I am sorry Kyohaku but, I have to leave now" he said

"Do you have too" I whined

"Yes my little star I have too" he said sadly

I pouted cutely as Zorc began to get dress. He put on a white sleeved shirt that hugged his tight muscles, jet black dress pants and a jet black trench coat. I got up from the bed and began to braid Zorc's long black hair, he chuckled softly and looked at me.

"Thank you Kyohaku" he said

"You're welcome, when will you be back" I said

"In about a mouth, I will bring you something nice when I come back" he said

"Zorc you don't have too" I said

"I know but, I want too which reminds me" he said

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his black leather wallet. He opened it and pulled out a few hundred bills, he handed them to me and smiled softly.

"There you go my little star, some spending money" he said

"Thank you so much Zorc, I don't know what to say" I said

"You could give me a kiss good bye" he chuckled

I giggled and placed one last kiss on his lips, Zorc smiled and left the room. I sighed heavily, I went over to my dresser and pulled out a gold hieroglyphs box from one of the drawers, I removed the lid and placed the bills along with the other bills. I didn't normal spend money unless it was to buy myself more books. Father would buy everyone what they needed, clothes, foods, jewels, whatever we wanted he got for us.

I placed the box back where it belong, I went over to my closet and pulled out a dark purple silk robe. I put on the robe and put it on, I left my room and went down the hallway until I reached the bathroom door. I walked into the bathroom to discover one of my brothers in the bathroom. He turned around and smiled, my brother had short red hair and storm grey eyes.

"Hey Yugi" he said

"Hey Amelda, are you going to take a bath" I asked

"Yeah, want to join me" he asked

"Sure" I said

Amelda smiled and turned on the hot water, I sat close to the tub and watched as the water filled the large tube. I looked around the room for a bit. The bathroom is one of the largest room in the building, the floors were a lovely pearl white color and the walls were a grey color almost silver. A large silver rack filled with all of the bathroom needs lined the right wall, on the other side of the room was the private bathroom. I looked back at the large tub, which was already filled to the top. Amelda pour some oils into the tub then, removed his clothes and got in.

I removed my robe and got into the bath then sat next to my brother. I sighed softly as the warm water relaxed my aching muscles, Amelda chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Can I wash your hair Yugi" he asked

"Please, my wrist hurt from Zorc's roughness" I said

"Was Zorc that rough with you" he asked

Amelda grabbed the shampoo bottle and began to wash my hair, I giggled softly as my brother massaged my scalp.

"Just a little, I tried that one moved Marik suggested to me" I said

"What is it that one where you" he asked

"Umm yeah, it felt great but it hurts afterwards" I said

"Ouch you poor thing, oh you have some hickeys on your neck" he said

"Damn it, I keep telling Zorc not to leave any marks on me" I said

"You are luck Zorc only leaves a few hickeys, the guy I was with right now punched me" he said

"He didn't, why did he do that" I asked

"He wanted to know my name…good thing Rafael came just in time or else…" he said

I turned around and hugged my brother's shoulder, he hugged me back tightly then began to cry on my shoulder. I let the red haired man cry, he needed to let it out and I wanted to comfort him. After a few minutes of sobbing, Amelda let me go and wiped away his tears.

"Thank you Yugi" he sniffed

"Your welcome, I am here for you big brother" I said

"Thank you again little brother" he giggled softly

"Anytime, but can you wash the shampoo out of my hair before it dries" I asked

"Of course" he said

Amelda finished cleaning my hair then began to clean his, I smiled and put some conditioner in my hair. I smiled happily from the scent of the conditioner I loved this brand so much, I love the scent of it and the way it makes my hair even softer. Amelda washed the shampoo out of his hair and leaned back, I rest my head against his chest and sighed.

"So what is going to happen now" I asked

"The guy will no longer be welcome to the club and I am going to get the next few days off" he said

"Well that's one good thing" I said

"Yeah, I just wished the moron didn't rip out my maid outfit" he said

"Aww that was a really cute dress" I said

"I know, but father said he will buy me a new one" he said

"Are you going to get the same one" I asked

"No, I was think about getting a corset maid out fit with laces at the end of the dress" he said

"Sounds cute, let me know when you get it" I said

"I will, oh and I think I have a name now" he said

"Really, what is it" I asked

"Mr. Clean" he said

"Isn't that a clean product" I said

"Damn it, I was sure this was the one" he whined

"It's ok brother, I am sure you will come up with something" I said

We broke away from our conversation when someone knocked on the door, a second later a man with beautiful long aqua green hair walked int. The man had one eye that matched his hair and the other eye was a warm gold color. He wore a light purple suit and a red tie, he walked up to us and placed a kiss on both of our foreheads.

"Enjoying your baths my sons" he asked

"Yes father" I replied with a smile

"Amelda I am sorry about what happen to you earlier" he said to the red haired man

"It's…ok father, thank you for getting rid of him" he said

"Your welcome, tomorrow I will go out and buy you a new set of maid dresses" he said

"Father that would be too much" Amelda said

"Nonsense, anything for my child I hate to see them sad" he said

"Thank you, I don't know what to say" Amelda said

"A thank you would be nice" he said

"Thank you father, so much" Amelda said happily

I smiled happily and looked at father, father smiled at the red hair then ruffled his hair a bit. We both giggled then father looked at me.

"Don't think I forgot about you, little Yugi" he said

"I didn't" I giggled

"Zorc told me you did an excellent job in pleasing him, so I bought you a gift for your hard work" he said

"Really, what is it father" I asked

"Something you will love, the gift is in my room" he said

I nodded my head and quickly got out of the bath tub, I rushed over to the rack, then pulled out a large fluffy blanket. Father picked up my robe and lead my out the bathroom, I waved bye too Amelda and he waved back.

I followed father his room, we went up a flight of stairs, then he opened a door at the end of the stairs. I walked into the room and smiled. The room was large and beautiful, it had a perfect view of the city below, across from the large windows was a large round bed big enough for our whole family to fit comfortably. On the left side of the bad was a night stay with a lovely glass lamp and a vase of pure red roses. A little far from the bed was a desk with a computer and a couple of cabinet files.

I jumped onto the bed and giggled, I loved this bed so much. I almost could believe it was a cloud, father chuckled at my silliness and went over to the desk. He opened up a drawer and pulled out a wrapped present, I stared at the gift with curious eyes. Father chuckled once more and sat next to me.

"Here you go my lovely star, I hope you enjoy it" he said

I smiled and unwrapped the present quickly, I gasped in surprise at the gift before me. It is a hard cover copy of the final book of hunger games, "Mocking Jay". I squealed in delight and hugged father tightly, father chuckled and hugged me back.

"I take it you like the book Yugi" he said

"Like it, I love it thank you so much father" I said

"You are welcome my lovely star" he said

"But how did you know I wanted this book" I asked

"A little puppy told me" he chuckled

"I will have to thank Joey also" I giggled

"Please do" he said

"Thank you father for everything" I said

"You are welcome, my lovely star" he said

===end of part 2===

Cat: well it's been awhile since I update this story

Hikira: sorry for the long wait people

Yugi: I was hoping you had forgotten this story

Cat: nah, I would never forget a story where you are a stripper

Yugi: *blushing*

Yami: *growls*

Cat: ^^

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	3. Chapter 3 search for the stalker

===Yugi pov===

I read my book happily, after a long day of working on the pole this is just what I needed to relax. I sighed happily and turned the page, the book was getting better and better with every chapter. I really like how the author was going with the plot line. I flipped another page, I was really into the book I didn't notice two people next to me until they jumped on me.

"Yugi chan" they giggled

"Bakura Ryou" I groaned

"Reading again little Yugi, don't you have better things to do" Bakura said

"Reading is not that bad Kura, what book are you reading now" Ryou asked

"Mocking Jay, now can you both please get off of me" I groaned

They both moved off of me, I let out a small sigh and placed my silver book in my book. I leaned against my pillows and looked at the two albinos, Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou's slender waist and kissed his neck. Ryou arched his back a little and moaned softly.

"Are you two here just so you can make out" I said

"Why do you enjoy watching us" Bakura purred

"No, please get out if you guys are going to do it" I said

"Kura, we should tell him" Ryou whined

"Tell me what" I said curiously

"I think not, he is being mean to us" Bakura chuckled

"I am not being mean, please tell me" I asked

"Oh Bakura, this could be serious" Ryou moaned

"What is serious" I asked

"He can wait a little longer, my sweet Ryou" Bakura purred

"Come on guys please tell me" I said

"We saw your brother right now" Ryou moaned

"Brother" I said

"He looked like you but a little older" Bakura said

"But, I don't have a brother" I said

"Could it be a family member" Bakura asked

"I know for sure it's just me" I said

"Then a stalker" Ryou said

"What kind of person would go through the trouble of looking like me" I said

"There are many people out there Yugi that love you just a little too much" Bakura said

I shivered at Bakura's comment, Ryou glared at Bakura then hugged me tightly. I hugged back, just who was this person and why was he trying to look like me. Me, Ryou, and Bakura talked some more about this stalker, they didn't really get a good look at him but they tell me the stalker had spoken to Duke for a moment than left.

"I am going to go talk to Duke than" I said

"Ok, we can't come with you because we have to service someone" Ryou said

"Alright good luck" I said

"Same to you Yugi" Bakura said

We left our room and went separate ways, I went over to the bar area which had a large black marble bar, behind the bar was a large selection of alcohol. Red leather stool seats were set against the bar, leaning against the bar was a man with long black which was tied in a ponytail, on his left eat hung a dice earing. He wore a tight leather tank top with a red vest, he also wore a pair of leather pants. I waved to him and he waved back. I sat on one of the stools and smiled at him.

"Hey Duke" I said

"Hi Kyohaku, how was work today" he asked

"The peep shows run a little longer today than usually" I said

"I am surprised how many people enjoy the peep shows now" he said

"I know, they think I can keep performing forever" I sighed

"Aww want a drink" he asked

"Can I have a Jack with coke" I asked

"Sure thing" he said

Duke placed a glass in front of me, then he picked up a Jack bottle and spanned it around a few times then he pour the light brown liquid until the glass was half full. He then got a hose and pressed one of the buttons on the nozzle and filled the rest of the glass with coke.

"There you go Kyohaku" he said

"Thank you Duke" I said

I took a couple of sips of my drink and look the club, they were a few people just a few men and a couple of girls. I look towards the stage, I saw it was Marik's turn to perform today. I chuckled softly, he turned getting a very shy brunette on the stage but, she turned red and shook her head.

"Poor girl" Duke chuckled

"I know, it must be her first time coming to a place like this" I said

"Sure looks like it" he said

"Duke I wanted to ask you something" I said

"Something on your mind" he asked

"Did you see a guy who looked kind of like me" I asked

"Hm as a matter of fact I did" he said

"Really when" I asked

"About thirty minutes ago, strange thing is he was asking about you" he said

"Really" I said

"Yeah, I told him that you weren't performing today and what was weird he looked relieved" he said

/I wonder why/ I thought to myself

"Why did you ask, do you know him" he asked

"Not really, Sugar and Spice told me about him and I was a little curious" I said

"I see, he seemed like a pretty nice guy maybe if he comes around again I will get you" he said

"Thanks Duke, you are the best" I said

"You're welcome but you have to drink a long island ice tea next time you perform" he said

"No way, last time I did that I ended up in Ms. Bitch's room" I said

"But you danced really well that night" he chuckled

I pouted and finished the rest of my drink then I headed back to my room, I was almost there until a man stepped in my way. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he body had a very strong build with a slight tan. He wore a black muscle shirt with a long heavy black jacket, he also wore black jean pants and brown combat boots.

"Hey Rafael" I said

"Hello Kyohaku" he said

"Is there something you need" I asked

"Someone at the entrance asked for you" he said

"Is he still there" I asked a little excited

"Yes, should I come with you" he asked

"No I will be fine on my own" I said

"Ok, just come back to if anything goes wrong" he said

"I will" I said

I left Rafael and headed to the entrance of the club, I passed the thick red velvet curtains and started to look around but, I didn't see anyone. I crossed my arms and sighed heavily, I guess he left. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned my head to see a man around in his late thirties.

"Are you looking for someone young one" he said

"I was but, he must of left" I said

"Oh I think I know who are talking about, that man left just a few minute ago" he said

"I see" I said

"Come on, if we leave now I am sure we can catch him" he said

"That's ok I will-

"Nonsense let's go" he said

The man grabbed my hand and lead me to the nearest elevator, we went inside then the man pressed the bottom floor button and the elevator doors slammed shut. I shifted uncomfortably, in the back of my mind I knew something was wrong here. But I ignored it…I am curious about this stalker that looked like me. The elevator stopped and the man lead me out of the building, I followed him for a couple blocks then he took a right into an alleyway. I stopped and clutched on my shirt tightly.

"Where are you leading me" I asked

"This is a short cut" he said

"Are you sure" I said

"Yes, don't worry we can catch that man faster this way" he said

I heisted for a moment, this isn't right I am too far from home and father will worry where I am. I shook my head and was about to head back to the Leviathan, but the man grabbed my wrist in a bone crushing grip then he growled.

"I am not letting you go this easy young one" he said

"Please let me go, you are hurt me" I plead

"That's not all I am going to do to you pretty one" he said

He pulled me into the alley and slammed me hard against the brick wall. I cried at the impact and my head started to spin, the man approached me with a dark smirk on his face. I tried to get him but the pain shot up my spine making me lose my balance. The man pulled me up by my hair and forcefully kissed me, I started to cry heavily. The man chuckled once more, then world started spinning faster and began to fade to darkness. No I can't let this guy do this to me, I struggled but that man laughed at my attempt.

"You can't get away from me now pretty, you are going to be mine" he said

More tears fell from my eyes, this was it…this is going to happen again…and I couldn't stop it. I closed my eyes and lost myself in the darkness.

===end of part 3===

Yugi: *throwing things at Cat* you are awful

Cat: *dodging items* I am sorry Yugi ^^;

Yugi: DX why did you make that happen to me

Cat: I thought it would be cooler

Yami: *glares at Cat*

Cat: ^^;

Hikira: *chuckles nervously*

Dark: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	4. Chapter 4 The rescuer

===Yugi pov===

The pain…it hurts so much…just like that time…many years ago…I am stupid…to let this happen again…I should have stayed in my room and read. That is strange…why is the pain coming from my wrist…I slowly opened my eyes to see I was sleeping in a softly plushed bed with white sheets and white pillows. I looked at the wrist the man grabbed, it was in a light peach wrist wrap. I gently moved my wrist but, hissed softly. It didn't feel broke but, it did hurt to move it around. I noticed that my clothes were gone and were replace by a large white T shirt and blue basketball shorts.

I looked around the room I was in, two night stands with crystal lamps were on both sides of the bed. A large set of window shade covered the wall across from the bed, I carefully got up and open the window shades. I gasped at the sight before me, I was standing above the whole city watching as everyone began to start their day.

/Where the hell am I/ I thought to myself

I looked around the room a bit more, a large glass book case was against the wall with a comfy leather chair by it. Across from the book was with a small black dresser, I looked inside it only to find clothes. I sighed and scratched my head, if that mad kidnapped me wouldn't he but in a place well less comfortable. I mean, it is nice to be in a room this nice but…I don't know I guess I fell into the stereotypical kidnapping.

I opened a door that lead into a hallway, I went into the hall way and walked around. Pictures of Egyptian tombs and statues hung on the walls of the hallway, all of them seemed to be taken a few years ago. I continued to look around the place I was in, all I found was another bedroom, a regular sized bathroom, a living room, and a reading room. At the end of the hallway was a stair case leading down stairs, this could be the way out of here.

I carefully went down the stairs, I heard some moving around coming from below. I paid close attention to the sound…it sounded like someone cooking. I could understand why they would want to take care of me, they wouldn't want me to die so easily. I shivered, I have to get out of here before the man realizes I am awake. I slowly went down the stairs being carefully not to make a sound, I made it to the bottom and I looked around.

"Where is door" I said to myself

"Before you leave would you like to eat something" someone said

I screamed and slap the person who said that, but he caught my hand just before it made contact. My eyes widen at the person, it was a man with hair similar to mine yet the blonde hairs went up instead of framing his face. He was a few good inches taller than me, but was more surprising was his eyes. Those same red from the other night, the ones filled disgust. The man wore a black tank top with black pants that somehow showed off his slender body

We stared at each other for some time until we heard a whistle blowing, the man slowly let me go and went towards the noise. A second passed, the whistling stopped and the man came back.

"If you are hungry then come with me" he said

His voice, it sounded very smooth and slightly deep very rare to hear a voice like that. The man gentle motion me to follow him, I stared at him seeing if there was any deceit within them. Surprisingly there wasn't any deceit in them, so I followed the man to a kitchen.

The kitchen is amazing, the counter tops are sparkling garnet, and all of the appliances are update silver. A large refrigerator, dishwasher and sink were set on the left side of the kitchen while a stove, microwave and some other appliance were set on the right. In the middle of the kitchen was an island with two leather stool chairs. On the island were plates of pancakes, hash browns, scrabble eggs, sausages, strawberries, and blueberries.

"Is this all for us" I asked

"Yes, I wasn't sure what you like to eat so I made as much as I could" he said

"Thank you…that's really kind of you" I said

He pulled one of the stool chairs out, I raised my eye brow and looked at him. He gently patted the seat, I sat down then the man pushed in my chair. I thanked him once more, he sat down across from me and grabbed an empty plate.

"What would you like to eat" he asked

"Umm some pancakes would be nice" I said

He nodded his head, he placed two pancakes on the plate then, he handed me the plate along with a bottle of syrup and whip cream. I looked at the food for a moment then slowly began to eat it, the pancakes tasted really good they are so light and fluffy. I poured some whip cream and syrup onto the pancakes and started to eat again. The man chuckled softly and held out a white cloth napkin.

"There is some whip cream on your chin" he said softly

"Oh, I better get that" I giggled softly

I stuck out my tongue and licked up the cream in a seductive manner. The man glared at me for a minute then went back to eating, I raised my eyebrow. He didn't think that was seductive? Why kind of things is this guy into?

"Try not to do that again please" he asked

"…alright…um may I ask you something" I said

"You may" he said

"How did I get here" I asked

"I saw you last night leaving the Leviathan with a strange man so I followed you two, then I saw the man slam you against the wall. I quickly stepped in the way and got rid of the man, I brought you back here to my home and took care of your injured wrist" he explained

"That is very kind of you sir, is there any way I could repay you" I said

"You don't need to repay me" he said

"I can't let you go unrewarded…you go to the Leviathan right" I asked

"Just a few times" he said

"Well, I could let you be with me for one night" I said

"What" he said

"My price is one million and seven hundred thousand dollars but, to repay you for rescuing me and bringing me to your home I will let you have me for no cost" I said

"I couldn't do that" he said

"Why not, I will do anything you want to me to do, all night long" I purred

"Anything" he asked

"Yes anything" I said

"…alright, I will accept your gift" he said

"By the way I didn't get your name" I said

"It is Yami, Yami Motou" he said

"Mine is Kyohaku" I said

===end of part 4===

Cat: hey did you guys hear about doomsday?

Yami: which one May 21 or 2012

Dark: May 21

Yugi: *nods* yup, did you girls think they world would end

Cat: *shrugs* maybe

Hikira: *chuckles* aibou thought it was going to be the day where zombies would come alive

Dark: *chuckles* would have been fun to kick some zombie butt XD

Cat: ^^; right

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	5. Chapter 5 Back home

===Yugi pov===

I watched as the city passed by, Yami drove his 2009 Chevy Camaro towards the Leviathan. We sat in silence, Yami didn't really talk much to me. I sighed softly and looked at him, his eyes were very focused on the road. I sighed once more and looked out the window again.

"I know it's none of my business but, why do you do what you do" he asked

"Huh, what do you mean" I asked

"This job you do, why" he asked

"…I…it keeps father happy" I answered

"Father? Who is he" he asked

"…the man that took me in when…never mind…I don't want to talk about it" I said

"Alright" he said

We sat in silence for another ten minutes before Yami parked the car close to the Leviathan. I unbuckled myself and ran into the building, I quickly pressed the elevator button and waited for the elevator to come down. Yami walked right next to me then crossed his arms, a bell rang and then the elevator doors opened. Me and Yami walked in the elevator, Yami pressed the top floor button and leaned against one of the walls. The doors close and the elevator began to move up, I gently hummed softly to the music of the elevator.

"After this are you going to go back to work" he asked

"I don't know, my wrist hurts a bit so I don't think I will be able to work today" I said

I looked at him and he had a small smile on his face, I raised my eyebrow a bit.

"Why are you happy" I asked

"No reason" he said

"You are strange you know that" I said

Yami looked at me with slight anger yet, it looked like there was some humor in his eyes. The elevator stopped and the doors opened, I walked out and went over to the draped covered door. I grabbed the handle with my good hand and pulled the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Oh no" I said

"What's wrong" Yami asked

"The door, it's locked" I said

"Maybe it's not time to open yet" he said

"No, we are always open "I said

I held my shoulders and stepped back, tears started to leave my eyes. Father told us if we ever left the Leviathan without permission we would be forever locked out. I fell to my knees and started to cry heavily.

"Kyohaku" Yami said

Yami knelt down and placed his hands on my shoulder, I moved out of the way. This can't be happening…it just can't… The door to the Leviathan opened, Rafael came out and saw what was going on. He rushed over to Yami and grabbed him by his throat then, lifted him up a few feet. Yami kicked Rafael in the chest, as he did this he back flipped and landed on his feet. Rafael growled and cracked his knuckles.

"Rafael, what is going on" someone yelled

Father stepped out and saw what was happening, I picked myself up and hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry Father, I shouldn't have wondered away. Please don't lock me out" I cried

"Shhh don't cry my little star, its ok now. You are back home my child" he said

He looked over to Yami and glared at him darkly, I gently clutched father's purple jacket. He looked at me with a worried look.

"Don't hurt him, he is the one who saved me from getting rapped" I said

"Sir, I saw him trying to hurt Kyohaku just now" Rafael said

"Is this true Kyohaku" he asked

"I…I was scared because I thought you had locked me out…and Yami tried to comfort me" I explained

"Yami is your name then" Father said to Yami

"Yes it is" Yami said

"And did you save him from getting rapped" he asked

"Yes but, I am sorry that Kyohaku wrist had been injured before I was able to help" Yami explained

Father looked at me, I held up my injured wrist to him. He gently held it and tried to move it around, I whimpered softly from the pain. Father sighed softly and looked back to Yami.

"Thank you for saving my little star, I will reward you for your efforts" he said

"Actually father…I was going to reward Yami by letting him be with me for one night" I said

"Kyohaku" he growled softly

"I am sorry father…I should have asked you first" I whimpered

"It is alright, so I suppose Yami wants you tonight" he said

"Is two weeks alright" Yami said

"Two weeks, there is quite a long time don't you think" Father said

"I need to do some work and I won't be available for two weeks" Yami said

"Alright, in two weeks but if you do not show then you will not get your night. Understand" Father said

"I understand" Yami said

"Good, thank you once again for taking care of my little star. We must head back inside now, Kyohaku's disappearance has scared our family quite a bit" he said

"I understand" Yami said

"See you soon Yami" I said

"Take care Kyohaku" he said

I nodded by head, Yami pressed the elevator button then went inside it. Father placed a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at up to see disappointment in his eyes. I looked down at me feet and whimpered a bit. Father lead me to his room, he motion for me to sit on the bed. I gently sat on the bed, Father stood in front of me and crossed his arms.

"I am very disappointed with you Yugi" he said

"I am truly sorry fath-

"Don't speak until I am finished" he said

I whimpered softly and looked at the floor. Father cupped my chin and made me look into his eyes, I could see the disappointment and anger within his eyes.

"You left the Leviathan, do you know how worried I was because of this. I thought I had lost my little star forever. Then you come back here and tell me you are going to give a stranger one free night. I am very disappointed with you" he said

"I'm sorry father…it was this stranger…everyone kept telling me we looked alike…and I wanted to see for myself" I whimpered

"I understand your curiosity but remember curiosity killed the cat" he said

"I know, please forgive me father" I said

"I forgive you Yugi but, I'm afraid I cannot let this go unpunished" he said

He pulled something from underneath one of the pillows, my eyes widen as he puddle out a paddle with two red hearts imprinted on it.

"You were gone for a total of fifteen hours, so you will receive fifteen spankings" he said

"Can you be gentle father" I whimpered

"My little star this is a punishment, I can't be gently with you" he chuckled darkly

===end of part five===

Yugi: *glaring at Cat*

Cat: ^^; don't be mad

Yugi: why the hell do I keep getting spankings?

Yami: because you are a bad boy, a very very bad boy

Yugi: *blushing heavily*

Dark: *dying of laughter*

Hikira: *rolls eyes*

Cat: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


	6. Chapter 6 Spankings & Dominance

===Yugi pov===

"Fourteen!" I cried out

My ass was glow red hot, my skin tingled and burned with pain. Each of the hearts on my skin hurt each time they spanked with the paddle. Father gently rubbed the skin, checking for any cuts or serious bruising. He grabbed the paddle ocne more and pulled his hand back. Roughly he spanked my right cheek leaving two more burning hearts.

"Fifteen!" I cried once more

My body was shaking from pain from my ass, I quickly wiped away the last of my tears from my faster. I don't like this pain, it hurts to much. Father gently helped off of his lap and on to my feet. He turned me around and inspected the hearts. He pulled out some oils, he carefully massaged them onto my skin.

"Have you learned your wrongs my little star" he asked

"Yes, I have" I sniffed

"Good, now I want you to wear something that shows off those lovely hearts until those they heal. I also want you to work along with Duke until your wrists heals completely. I can't have you performing with your wrist injured" he said

"Thank you father, I will do my best to heal quickly" I said

"Now hurry along, your brothers and sister have been quiet worried about you. You better tell them you are home or I will spank you another fifteen times" he chuckled softly

I gulped at the smirk on father's face, I quickly pulled up my shorts. He placed a kiss on my forehead, then patted my butt gently. A soft whimper escaped my lips, he nodded gently and with that I left father's room. I walked to the end of the hall opposite of father's room. To the untrained eye it would appear as a dead end but, it was a hidden entrance to our true rooms. I gently traced my hand over the corner of the wall, I pushed in the corner opening the wall. The wall opened and I slipped in quickly before it shut close again.

Inside was a large living room with soft plush vanilla carpets. Along the right side of the wall was a large media center that covered nearly the entire wall. A ninety inch flat screen in the middle of media center, it was surround by different gaming systems. Around some of the gaming systems were books, mostly mine. In front of the media center was a circular plush cream colored couch with a circle coffee table in the middle. Joey, Malik and Amelda were sitting on the couch playing a game of Mario party. Joey looked over at my direction, he smiled brightly and tackled me in a tight hug.

"You are back" he said happily

"Yeah, I back. Ow Joey that hurts" I said softly

"Where did you go Yugi? Everyone was really worried about you" Malik asked as he walked up to us

"I went to find that guy everyone was telling me about" I answered

"Did you find him?" Amelda asked

"Yeah…I did" I said

Joey let go of me, I showed them my wrist and the gasped in shock. Immediately they began to asked a thousand and one question. I did my best to answer them but, they were asking so much all at one time.

"Enough one at a time" I hissed softly

"Give Yugi some space guys" someone said

We turned out heads to see Mai, she was wearing a large T shirt that had gone down to thighs. She was drinking a cup of coffee. She walked up to me and hugged me gently.

"So Yugi, please tell us what happen" she asked softly

I nodded my head, I began to explain everything that happen as we walked to the kitchen. Our kitchen was quite large, all of the appliance were update. And everything was designed with a new modern taste of black and reds. We sat at the island as I continued my tale of what had happen during my disappearance. I told him how some creep lead me outside the Leviathan, how he crushed my wrist and knocked me out. I than began to explain how my rescuer Yami saved me, bought me to his home, and took care of me.

"And he didn't try to do anything with you" Malik asked

"No, placed my wrist in a wrap and he even made me breakfast" I said

"That's pretty cool, not many people would have done that to people like us" Mai said

"Yeah…but he is a bit weird though" I said

"What, is he into other fetishes" Joey snickered

"No, I don't know what he is into. I even licked whip cream off me lips and he just glared at me" I said

"Glared at you? He does sound strange" Amelda said

"Maybe he is straight" Mai said

"Could be…I am giving him a free night as a reward" I said

"What?! Did farther agree to this" Amelda asked

"Well he wasn't pleased about, and he wasn't happy I left either." I sighed softly

"What did he do" Mai asked curiously

"This" I said

I lowered my shorts and showed them the hearts on my ass. Mai squealed in delight and quickly moved closer to inspect father's work. I let out a soft whimper as the blond gently touched one of the hearts.

"I can never get the shapes to turn out as perfect as father's" she said

"That's because you are not a good dominatrix" someone said

We turned out heads to see a barely awake Marik walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. Mai glared at Marik furiously while Marik smirked at her.

"Please, people only got to you when they want a fist shoved up their ass" Mai said

"Better a fist that the heel of a boot" he chuckled

"Tell me officer should I shove my whole boot up your ass, instead of my heel" Mai said with each word dripping with hot hatred

"Please stop you two, you both are good dominates" I said

"Yugi is right, we are good dominates" Marik said

"Thank you" I said

"But we would be great if we match father's spankings" he said

"Wait that's not what I meant" I whined softly

"Then let's make it a challenge. By the end of the day whoever has spankings as close to father's is the best dominate" Marik proposed

"Alright, loser must be dominated by the winner" Mai said

"We have challenge then Ms. Bitch" Marik said

"May the best dominate win" Mai said

I sighed heavily, I swear these two are at each other's throats or in these case rears every other day. I shook my head and turned to Joey.

"Who do you think will win" Joey asked me

"I don't know but, I feel sorry for whoever is going to be dominated today" I said

===end of part 6===

Cat: hey Yugi can you come her for a second

Yugi: sure *walks up to Cat*

Cat: *hugs Yugi tightly*

Yugi: *face in Cat's boobs*

Cat: X3 face da boobs

Yugi: 0/0;

Dark: DX aibou

Marik: what are you doing?

Cat: it's my new catch phrase, I noticed it when people get hugs from me and they are a bit short

Amelda: you are tall

Cat: ==; I know, I'm a giant in heels

Mai: speaking of heels who is going to win the challenge?

Cat: that my dear will be up to the fans ^^. So please everyone leave a review saying who you want to win for the challenge.

Marik: vote for me or I will kill you all in your sleep

Mai: ignore him, vote for me everyone or face my whip *takes out whip*

Hikira: hey aibou, don't forget that Yugi is still in your boobs

Yugi: /

Cat: oopps *lets go* ^^; sorry Yugi R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH. Please vote everyone


	7. Chapter 7 Story of the Harpie

===Yugi's pov===

"Duke, I need two kisses on the lips and sex on the beach." I said to the bartender

"Alright kisses and sex coming up." Duke said

I placed a tray on the bar and adjusted my pants, assless leather chaps are never good when you have them on all day. Especially when you have bright red spark marks all over your ass. A heavy sigh passed my lips, I took a quick look around. Tonight was very busy, almost all of our usually costumers were here. It was our typically Friday night, business men and women had filled the Leviathan. Though most of them were disappointed because, I was unable to perform due to my injury. But, father came up with an idea with Mai's and Marik's challenge.

Slave, and Golden retriever were with the usually customers. Slave sat on a man's lap, the man was bald but he had a long black pony tail behind his head. His golden eyes roamed over Slave's body. I looked over to Golden retriever sitting on the ground by his customer. The man had short brown hair and cold blue eye, he slowly sipped on his drink waiting for the show to begin. These two customers would watch a performance then would take Slave and Golden retriever to have their fun. I guess they wanted to have something to inspire them before the show.

Duke placed the drinks on the tray, I thanked him and picked up the tray with my good hand. I quickly made my way to the table where three gentlemen were waiting for their drinks. They were our usually customers. They smiled at me

"Sorry to keep you waiting sirs, here are you drinks." I said

"It's alright Kyohaku. It's unpleasant to hear that you are not performing today." One of them said

"I'm sorry, I had an injury and father doesn't want me to perform until I am healed." I explained

"That's too bad, we came all this way to see your performance." Another said

"Your time will not be wasted. Tonight performance will be one of a kind." I purred softly

I severed them their drinks and went back to the bar. Father leaned against the bar, he sipped a bright green liquid from a martini glass. I smiled gently at father.

"Is everything alright father?" I asked

"Yes, I am waiting for Ms. Bitch to finish with her last customers." He said

"I see, who has won?" I asked

"The winner will be announced in a few moments." He said as he took another sip from his glass.

===Mai's pov===

Sound of flesh being slapped rang through my room, a smirk came on my face as I saw my work redden on the man's skin. Heavily breathing came passed his lip, I gently traced the marks on his skin. They were to my liking, I took out a camera and took a picture of my artwork.

"Harpy" he panted heavily

I purred softly and undid the man's shackles from the large X, I rubbed his wrist gently. He nodded to me and started to get dressed.

"That was amazing, Miss. I needed a good spanking." He said

"I'm glade to help out, just be careful when you sit down. The spanking will be sore for the next couple days." I said

"I will, thank you again Ms. Bitch." He said

"You're welcome." He said

I nodded, after he finished putting on the last of his clothing he left. I leaned against the wall and looked at the picture. I closed my eyes, I flinched as memories started to rush back to me. My breathing started to become heavy, I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You stupid bitch." the man yelled

I buried hands in my hair and tried to shut out those memories. But, they came back like a tidal wave. He punched me in my face knocking me to the ground. I cried softly as I watched him took around drink from a whiskey bottle. That man…his blue eyes glared at me, his short blonde hair was a mess from the amount he was drinking. I tried to get up but, he only kicked me in the ribs.

"Fucking whore! Who do you think pays for all of the things you buy!" He yelled at me

A knock came on the door ripping me from my memories. Slowly I came back to reality in a few moments. I cleared my throat and spoke gently.

"Come in." I said

The door opened and in came our muscular body guard Rafael. He looked at me for a moment then looked around the room. Checking to see if anything was out of place.

"Is everything alright?" he asked

"Yes, is there something you need?" I said

"Father wants the picture of your work." He said

"Alright, here." I said

I handed him the photo and he nodded his head. After that he told me to wait in back stage for the announcement of the winner. I thanked him and began making my way to the back stage. My breathing slowly started to quicken, I clutched the handle of my crop tightly and leaned against the wall…the memories started to flooded back once more.

I felt the drunken man slumbered peacefully, his alcoholic breath could have been smelled a mile away. His body wrecked with sweat and small amounts of blood. He gently nuzzled my neck, getting comfortable his gripped slowly tighten around my waist. My eyes sadden, the punch from early began to swell painfully. Slowly I got up from the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping man. He coughed a bit and shifted onto his other side. I sighed softly with relief and made my way to the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and ran a towel through it. I knelt down and picked up a nearly empty bottle of rubbing alcohol. Shutting the water off once the towel was completely soaked, I ringed it a bit then added the alcohol. Gently I rubbed my bruise with the towel, it didn't hurt…I was use to the pain…the pain of being hurt over and over again… I looked up at the reflection. Staring back at me was a woman twenty three years of age, her short bob cut blonde was complete mess. It looked like she had never combed it before. Her dull lavender eyes stared at me with emptiness. Her lip had been bleeding for some time, it had already dried and formed a scab. Carefully I cleaned up the blood, hissing softly as the wound had reopened. Something caught my eye, it was a magazine. "Juan Claude worst acting yet, can he sink even lower?" My eyes sadden a bit, I cleaned the towel and went back to the bedroom. There the sleeping man had woken up, he glared at me with full hatred.

"You left me." He growled darkly

"No…I didn't…I just." I said with a shaky voice

"How many times have I told you not to leave me." He yelled at me

He got up from the bed, rushing off to me he grabbed my hair tightly and back handed me. I cried out and beg him to stop. But he ignored my pleas and continued to beat until I hit the floor.

"Mai." A soft voice called out

I blinked a few time, coming back to the present. I looked to who called me. It was father, he looked at me with a hint of worry.

"Are you alright, you seem to be in heavy thoughts." He said

"I'm fine father, thank you for worrying about me." I said

"Are you sure, I don't want you to push yourself during the performance." He said

"I won't…who has won?" I asked

"Go back stage, I will announce the winner very soon." He said

I raised my eye brow, confused for the moment but did as told. Making my way to the back stage, I kept the memoires suppressed. Once I had gotten back stage, I saw Marik leaning against one of the large vanity set. His usually smirk was on his face, I rolled my eyes and sat down. I began to reapply some lip stick and mascara.

"Hey how come you are always putting on makeup?" he asked

"It's an extra spice, men love it when they see my ruby red lips." I said

I looked back at the mirror, there I saw that woman again. Her pale colorless face stared back at me with those empty eyes. My breath hitched for a moment, I blinked a couple of times. The woman disappeared, I was starting at my reflection. My crimson red lips glowed softly on my face, lavender eyes with long black eyelashes starting back. I gently smiled back at the reflection.

"Ms. Bitch Officer Badass." Someone called out

We turned our heads to see father standing by the entrance of the backstage door. He held a silver iron collar with iron chains attached to it, along with a black leather flogger. Me and Marik looked at each other, we nodded and placed our crops on the vanity set. We walked up to father and waited to hear who is the winner.

"I have studied both of your works, it was close but I have decided the winner." He said

"So who is the winner?" I asked

Father unlocked the collar and stepped over to me, my heart rate began to race. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Father smiled gently and placed the flogger, I looked at the item surprised. Father turned to Marik and locked the collar around his neck.

"Ms. Bitch is the winner." Father said

"What the hell." Marik growled

I looked at Marik, he glared at father. But father only returned the glare.

"I studied both of your work I have decided that Ms. Bitch is the winner." He said

"Why is that?" Marik hissed

Father showed us two different photos. One was a rear with kiss mark spanking. The other was a person back with "slut" mark spankings.

"While officer's marking are more aggressive. They will bruise in a few hours, causing more than pleasure. Ms. Bitch's marking are going to stay without causing any bruising." He explained

Marik growled softly under his breath. Father placed the end of the chain in my hand.

"Are guests have been waiting patiently. Put on a good show for them." He said

Staring at the chain for a few moments, I slowly nodded my head. Father smiled gently and left the back stage. I turned my head to Marik, he had his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at me, I couldn't help but chuckled softly. He looked like a child that didn't get the toy he wanted. I held the end of the flogger under his chin and smirk.

"Don't give me that look. We both did our best. I just did a little better." I purred softly

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

He tried to lead the way out onto the stage but, I simple tugged the chain back. This caught Marik by surprise, he stumbled back and glared at me.

"Tsk, you should know better than to let the slave walk in front of the master." I said

He growled again, I chuckled once more. I gasped the chain tightly leading the way onto the stage. Slowly the red velvet curtains rose up, the spot shine on me and Marik. I gently tugged the chain, Marik hissed softly. I began making my way to the pole which stood in the middle of the stage. Marik followed me quietly. I pulled him foreword so his back was facing against the pole.

I reached for the handcuffs that hung off of his belt, slowly cuffing his wrists around the pole. Once I was done, my hand traveled up his back. I felt deep scars underneath the shirt. I stopped…that memory came back to me.

The man started shaking, a large amount of blood pooled from out of my head.

"Mai…" he called out softly

He reached out and checked my pulse, he pulled his hand away quickly.

"Fuck…shit" he cursed

He panicked, he rushed over to the bed, pulling off the sheets. He began to wrap me up with the sheet. He then covered up my hand and picked me up.

It was strange, this is the first time he has ever been gentle with me. I felt him carry me down to the garage. I hear the car door open, he carefully placed me laying down in the back sit. The car door close, a second later another one opened. The man stared the car and drove off.

I smiled gently, he was going to take me to the hospital. Maybe now he will change for the better, no more beating, no more drinking. No more any of that, maybe even after this he can get the best role in movie history. I felt the car come to a stop. A few second later I felt being picked up. He walked a couple steps then tossed me into something. I scorched up my nose, god it stinks. Where am I?

"When we met you were nothing but garbage. Now I think it's best to put you back where you belong." He said

He slammed the lid shut, my eyes widen…he threw me away…like the garbage I am. Tears slowly started to fall from my eyes. Suddenly the lid opened again, he was back…please let him only be joking. I wouldn't mind if he didn't change, I would take any beating than this. Please don't let him throw me away.

"Almost forgot something." He said

He reached for my hand, he took off the wedding ring from my finger. He chuckled and slammed the lid shut.

"Good bye trash, the ring is worth more than you ever could be." He laughed

"Hey" a soft hissed called

I blinked a few times, Marik looked at me annoyed.

"Stop spacing out." He hissed

"…anxious aren't you." I said

Slowly I began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his muscular toned chest. I opened the shirt to reveal his chest to all. I purred softly, my fingertips run across the toned skin. Smooth, like cream my nails traced each muscle. My nail ran up to one of his nipple, he shivered underneath my touch. I found one of his weak point, I traced the flesh with my nail. He gasped softly and arched a bit. A soft smirk appeared on my face, I grabbed his nipple with my nail. He arched up again and panted softly, I began to trace his muscles once more only this time I used the flogger.

"Scream Harpie and I will make you cry in pleasure." I purred in his ear

I pulled the flogger back and hit him on his stomach, he gasped and arched again. I brushed the leather straps against his nipples. I pulled my hand back and hit his nipples. He gasped and pulled against the handcuffs. I gently pulled the chain down making him kneel, he fought against me. I purred and hit him again on his nipple. He hissed and pulled against the chain, I sighed softly. I used the tip of my boot to rub against his crotch. His face flushed dark red, he bit his lip trying his best to suppress a moan. I rubbed more and hit his chest once again. He threw his head and let out a moan, I purred in delight. I knelt down and unzipped his pants. His manhood sprung out for his prison, it was leaking with quite a bit of precome. I stood back up and began to rub him with the heel of my boot. He closed his eyes, and arched back hissing softly in pain. I smirked gently, his eye opened a bit and glared at me gently. My eyes sadden a bit….

How long have I been in the garbage…it felt so long…I feel like this place suits me for my grave…the garbage…this is where I belong…I am nothing put trash…no one ever cared about me…why would they care any way…I'm nothing. I flinched when the lid open, and a light was shining through the sheet. Someone grabbed the sheet and pulled it away from my face. They gasped when they saw my, my eyes slowly adjusted to light. There standing there was a boy around nineteen or twenty, his hair was golden like man. He was shirtless but he had a pair of dog ears on his head. Standing next to him was a tanned man his spiked platinum hair was covered by an officer's hat. His lavender eyes stared at me…did someone saw what happen…The officer reached in and checked my pulse, he then grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the garbage, he threw me over his back and carried me off.

"Is she alive?" the blonde boy asked

"Yes but, barely. Father will want to see her." The officer said

I snapped back and saw Marik panted heavily. I held his head with the flogger and looked into his eyes. He stared at me with those lavender eyes, they were yet to be lost in please. I grabbed his hair and held his head back. I gently kissed his Adam's apple, his breathe hitched. I smirked and gently bite him then traveled down to his chest. I teased his nipple with the tip of my tongue, he panted even more and I could feel him drip with even more precome. I bite his nipple, pulling it gently with my teeth and used the flogger to stroke his manhood. He moaned out and released, I looked at the white substance on the flogger. I let his head go and showed him his seeds, his face flushed even dark. I smirked and hit him again on his stomach.

The officer and blonde boy took me inside a building, and into a bed room. They laid my down while a doctor started patching up my head. Both the officer and the boy stayed by my side…why are they taking care of me…don't they see I am nothing. They turned their heads when a door opened, a man with long aqua hair walked over to them. His golden eyes stared at me, I looked at his clothing. A purple suit with a red tie…I could tell easy that the clothing was branded. He nodded to the officer and the boy, the both left closing the door behind them.

"You're lucky miss, a hit like this to the head could have killed anyone." The doctor said

"…why…why save me…I'm nothing." I said

"Doctor that will be all." The man said

The doctor nodded his head and left, the man knelt down next to me and held my hand. I quickly pulled my hand away and keep my sight away from him. He reached out and cupped my chin gently, he made me look at him. I saw that there was worry in his eyes.

"Why are you nothing miss." He said

"Because…I'm nothing but garbage…that is why I was in the trash." I said

"Is that what you think." He said

"Yes…no one ever cares about me…and no one ever will." I said

He sighed heavily, he reached into a drawer and pulled out a crop. My eyes widen…not this again…He noticed my fear, he gently opened my hand and placed the crop in it. I looked at the man surprised.

"This is a crop, we use it to let's say punish the guest we have." He said

"Punish…" I said

"Don't worry our guest come here for that reason." He said

"Why…why would anyone come to get hit…" I asked

"Because there are two types of people miss. There are those who want punishment and then there are those who give punishment. And I believe you are not meant to receive punishment." He explained

"Then…what am I meant for?" I asked

"I believe you who are meant to give punishment. Miss, would you like to become a domanitrix for The Leviathan?" He asked

"Harpie!" Marik cried out as he came once more

Marik's white seed landed on my boot, I smirked in victory. I pulled Marik up by the chain, he panted heavily trying to catch his breath. Everyone in The Leviathan began clapping, I grabbed his manhood and started jacking him off he moaned at touch finally being touched. He looked at me with lust filled eyes, I kissed his forehead then his lips. His tongue quickly entered my mouth, I purred softly and fought with his tongue. I gasped softly when Marik gently bite my tongue, I chuckled softly. It seems he didn't truly submit to me, I gripped him tightly and he whimpered. I pulled my hand away and undid the handcuffs. I pulled the chain, he nodded and followed me back stage. The curtains closed behind us, I chuckled as Marik began to finish jacking off.

"Oh god, I hate you so much." He hissed

"That's what you get for biting my tongue." I said

He arched back and released, I rolled my hands and handed him a tissue. He took it and began cleaning himself up, I got another one and cleaned up some of the release from my boot.

"And you came on my favorite pair of boots." I said

"Good, I hope they stain." He hissed

"Do I have to whip you again?" I said

"You call that a whipping, you kept spacing out." He said

"…some memories came back…" I said

"I figured, that was about four years ago." He said

"Yeah, I haven't thought about my past since I came here." I said

"I heard about your ex, apparently he died of cocaine overdose when he won an Emmy." He said

"Huh, figures. He had no limit to things…Marik…can I asked you something." I said

"You are asking me something right now." He said

"Smart ass…what were you and Joey doing looking through the trash when we met." I asked

"I was looking for the key to the chastity belt Joey was wearing." He explained

"You lost the key didn't you." I said

"I didn't lose it, it simply was misplaced in the trash." He said

I chuckled softly, Yugi came into the room with two drinks. He placed the tray and handed me to one of the drinks to me.

"This is from one of the guest, he said he enjoyed watching you dominate Marik. He said he wants you to give him a few tips." He said

"Does he, which guest is it?" I asked

"The one who usually takes Retriver." He answer

"Oh, does he now." I said sipping the drink

"Uh huh, even Retriver was interested. Father said you did a great job for the show. He is thinking you should dominate Officer all the time now." He said

"No way in hell, this was a first and only time I will ever be dominated." Marik hissed

"That's what you say office but, I think I can get you to change your mind." I purred softly

"No way." He hissed

I chuckled softly, as Marik fixed his clothes and walked off in a huff. I looked at my drink and smiled gently…four years…now it doesn't seem so long ago…in fact it feels like my past ever happened. Father and my new family have been so kind and caring these past few years…they taught me a world that I would have never thought of and now I am the best at what I do. I sipped the drink once more, now what can I do to make Marik come to my bedroom for more fun.

===end of part 7====

Cat: I'M STILL ALIVE

Mai: where have you been, I thought you had ran away again

Cat: ==; wish I did but, I have been busy with work and school so I had zero time to update any chapter.

Hikira: aibou was writing the story in one of her classes

Cat: then I got districted

Marik: by what?

Cat: the book series shades of grey

Mai: *raises eye brow* and

Cat: *snicker* Kaiba is like the guy from it

Kaiba: *throws suitcase at Cat* I am not

Cat: oh god yes hit me more XD

Kaiba: *strangles Cat* I am going to kill you for this

Cat: oh yes so god ah

Kaiba: *growls* stop enjoying this

Dark: you know she is enjoying it because it annoys the hell out of you

Cat: indeed

Kaiba: *growls more*

Cat: thank you to those who voted in the reviews, Mai won

Mai: thank you all *blows kisses*

Marik: *growls* you all will die in your sleep tonight

Dark: quiet being a sore lose Marik *smirks*

Marik: shut it Dark

Hikira: *chuckles softly* R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
